


How Could She be so Stupid

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, reader is bruce wayne's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Artemis and (Y/N) Wayne are best friends.Artemis and the BatCat? Not so much.





	How Could She be so Stupid

It wasn’t that hard to convince your father to let you join the team of young heroes. Many wouldn’t think of The Batman being soft, and most wouldn’t think he could be easily manipulated. But for you, things were a little different. You were his daughter.

(Y/N) Wayne, daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Or, as the team knew you, BatCat, one of many of Batman’s proteges. You were just two years older than Dick, around Wally and Artemis’s age. Wally and yourself were close, just because Dick trusted him so much. And to be honest, you grew to enjoy his company. He was the only member of the team to truly know who were you, besides your baby brother. 

Artemis, however, confused you. As (Y/N) Wayne, you got along perfectly with the young girl at Gotham Academy. You were in all of the same classes as her, thanks to your father, and you were her student liaison. She was honestly one of your best friends. You figured it shouldn’t be any different in costume. 

But it was. 

You knew that Artemis could be cold- she was just trying to protect herself. But you had no idea she could be this cold to you. The archer completely ignored you most of the time, and when she did acknowledge you, it was to tell you how idiotic something you just said was. 

To be completely honest, you had a growing crush on Artemis. The girl intrigued you, and when you weren’t in costume, she had the most amazing personality. It hurt you knowing that she didn’t respect the BatCat, and you could only wonder if her opinion of (Y/N) Wayne would lessen if she ever found out.

You shook your head clear of your thoughts, focusing on Batman and Black Canary.

“Your mission is to gain whatever data or access you can in this building.” Batman points at a location on the holo-map. “We have reason to believe it may hold information concerning the HIVE.”

“You will search the building in three parties: Wally and Robin will take the first floor, Artemis and BatCat will take the second, and Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy will take the third. Remember to keep each other updated in your mind link.” Black Canary stepped forward, explaining the situation. “While we have cause to believe there is information here, we also believe that you shouldn’t run into any major trouble. If you do, find each other and take them on as one group.” 

Artemis scoffed at you, rolling her eyes before following the others to the Bio-Ship. You sighed, and had no choice but to follow.

* * *

You both grappled up to an open window on the second floor, climbing in before surveying the area. You went over to the closest computer and began hacking into it. While you were waiting, you decided to pick Artemis’s mind.

“Why don’t you like me?” The bluntness of your voice hit Artemis like a brick wall, until you continued with a flustered tone. “I mean, you just seem more annoyed by me than the others… I was just wondering if there was anything I did to upset you?”

She sighed, rolling her eyes once more. “Maybe I just don’t like how you seem to have everyone under your little trance. I don’t think you’re as innocent as you want people to believe.”

Your fingers paused slightly before picking up the pace. “That’s real funny, Artemis. Because that last part? I think that’s what  _you_  think about yourself.” The hostility in your voice threw the archer off edge. 

 _Did she know?_  Artemis cleared her throat before speaking, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

You decided not to answer as you finally broke in, your eyes widening at what you saw. Blueprints for a huge bomb came popping up, and when you noticed its location, you gulped in fear. 

“Artemis.” The fright you conveyed terrified her, as she came to look at the computer screen. “We have to get everyone out of here.  _Now.”_ You sent a warning to everyone in the mind-link, demanding they leave the building now. You began to scurry to the other side of the room you were in, just now seeing a pin pad on the wall. 

You hacked into it as well, making the wall push open and reveal the hidden bomb. You had thirty seconds. Artemis was standing near the window, gesturing for you to get a move-on. “C’mon, BatCat. We have to hurry, here.”

“I have enough time to try and disarm it, but you have to go.” Artemis tried to object, but you had none of it. You figured only something harsh would send her away. You sighed in frustration, “Having you hover over me will only annoy me, and then we’ll be blown up. So go. I don’t need you here. Nor do I want you here.”

She glared at you before swinging down from window by a rope connected to her bow. 

Twenty seconds. 

Your hands began to shake as you undid the side covering the wires you needed to get to. Fifteen seconds. You pulled out a batarang as you began to search for the wire you needed to cut. There were so many. Ten seconds. Okay. There were too many. Five seconds. You jumped out of your spot, hurling yourself through the closest window. you tried to reach for your grapple gun, but a large explosion threw you even further. As you fell on the hard concrete, your helmet cracked open, revealing part of your face. 

The last thing you saw was fire in the sky and your tactical vision turning to static.

* * *

Artemis landed smoothly in the forest beside the parking lot, where the rest of the team was waiting. Robin’s eyes narrowed as he searched behind Artemis.

“Where’s BatCat?” Though only 13, his voice was firm enough to shake the archer. 

The blonde narrowed her eyes back, “She didn’t want me with her, so I did what she asked: left. She seemed confident enough to disarm the bomb on her own.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the explosion sounded from the building. The team turned around in fear, only to be pushed back by the force of the bomb going off. When the dust settled, Robin immediately ran towards the building. The rest of the team shortly followed.

The building was absolutely destroyed. Fire soared high while rubble was scattered across the parking lot. Artemis’s eyes widened as she frantically searched the area for her partner. She would never admit it to her, but she was beginning to care deeply for the girl. And that terrified her, though not more than losing her forever. 

Artemis gasped as she saw a piece of the girl’s helmet peeking from the corner of the building, and she took off running, praying to whatever deity who would listen that BatCat was still alive. 

Her boots slammed against the pavement as she pushed herself to go faster. “Guys, I found BatCat, I think! East corner of the buil-” Artemis stopped short as she came across the girl. Blood outlined the body as it seeped out of multiple wounds, the cape was singed and ripped, her arm was twisted the wrong way, and her helmet was completely shattered on one side of her face.

The blonde archer knelt beside the vigilante and began to apply pressure to a wound on her stomach. Artemis took a glance over her whole body to see the damage- and it was like nothing she had ever seen before. She began to tear up, and then she saw something that shocked her even more. 

 _(Y/N) Wayne was BatCat?!_  Artemis brought her free hand to caress the girl’s face, brushing her fingers across scrapes and cuts along the way. How could she be so stupid? She practically bullied her best friend everyday because of what- a growing crush?

She was interrupted by Robin, who was being carried by Kid Flash. The young boy’s eyes widened for a moment, before he got to work. He immediately ripped his cape off, tearing it into strips to use as bandages. The three of them hurriedly bandaged her wounds, and then Robin pulled out a spare domino mask and placed it on his sister to keep her identity a secret before the rest of the team came. 

They quickly carried her into the BioShip, sending Batman and Black Canary a message to have the medbay ready for the injured hero.

* * *

A steady beeping persisted in the background, forcing you to open your eyes. You cringed as you did so- everything was just too bright, which caused you to continuously blink until you got used to it. You looked around and immediately noticed that you were in the cave, in a hospital gown. Your arm was in a cast and sling, and your neck was in a brace. 

A soft snoring from beside you made you try to turn your head, but it hurt too much and you felt bad for whoever was sitting next to you.

“Godfucking damnit!” A hiss escaped your mouth as you brought your working arm to hold your neck. 

“Wow, Wayne. Didn’t know you had such a mouth on you.” You tensed as your recognized the voice. “Obviously, there are a lot of things that I didn’t know about you. But, I guess that talk can wait.” 

Artemis came into your view with a cup of water in her hand and a smirk on her face. You graciously accepted the glass with a small, sheepish smile, and took a big gulp. Her smirk softened, and she looked at the ground. 

“I was so worried. I didn’t want to leave you. I didn’t want anything to happen. But I knew your stubborn ass wouldn’t have it any other way. And when I saw you on the ground, laying in a puddle of your own blood, I thought I was gonna lose the girl I liked without every saying anything. Without even muttering an apology to make up for what a tremendous asshole I had been to you.” She grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes as you began to process what she had just said. 

“But when I got closer, your helmet was shattered completely on one side- don’t worry, I’m the only one besides Robin and Kid Idiot who saw. But when I found out that you were  _you_ , I thought that I was going to lose my best friend  _and_  the girl I  _loved_. I- I don’t know what I would’ve done.” 

Before you could even respond she cupped your face and gave you the most passionate kiss you’ve ever received. Without even hesitating, you threw your working arm around her neck and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, the two of you pulled away breathlessly, just smiling at each other. 

“I love you too, Artemis. I’m sorry for being an asshole to you, too.”


End file.
